


Bed Hopping

by FreshBrains



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/F, Hangover, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t worry, you left a trail of clothes from the front door so I could find you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Hopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackisdoctortom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisdoctortom/gifts).



> For jackisdoctortom's Tumblr prompt: _“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”_

Sarah wakes to a warm body sliding on top of hers. It would be nice if she wasn’t already way too hot underneath a pile of blankets, her mouth sticky and throat sore, her head already pounding out a rhythm not unlike the music playing at the bar the night before.

“Not that it’s unwelcome or anything,” a familiar voice says, soft and low enough to take pity on her hung-over state, “But is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Sarah groans, throwing an arm over her eyes. “I’m not at Felix’s place, am I?”

“No, ma’am, you’re at _my_ place,” Cosima says, wriggling a little on Sarah’s lap, not moving anytime soon. It’s still dark outside through the closed blinds, morning a few hours away. “Don’t worry, you left a trail of clothes from the front door so I could find you.”

Sarah huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, that’s me being helpful. Sure.” She’s indeed naked save for her underwear, the blankets coarse against her sensitive skin. She shuffles the quilts away so she can be skin-to-skin with Cosima. “God, you feel amazing. But you’re cold.”

“I’m fine,” Cosima says, voice casual though she knows her sisters still worry. She presses her winter-cold hands to Sarah’s cheeks, making Sarah swear. “Seriously, I don’t mind if you end up here. _Mi casa es su casa_ and all that.” She leans down to press a kiss to Sarah’s forehead, leaving a minty Chapstick print behind. “You can be my personal space heater.”

“Then come in here and warm up,” Sarah says, making a perfect nest for Cosima next to her in bed. “God, I’m never drinking again. I feel like shite.”

“You smell like it too,” Cosima says, curling up next to Sarah, snuggling into her side.

“Shut up,” Sarah bites back, but she can’t help but laugh. “Next time, you’re coming out with us. We can end up here together.”

“Taking out the middleman,” Cosima says, taking off her glasses to put them on the night table. “I like the way you think.”


End file.
